Love and withcraft
by lereynardnoir
Summary: 1535 Ginny and Harry find themselves in the royal court of Henry VIII will they rise to great power or will there magic be discoverd?
1. Chapter 1

**I may be blond, I may be British, but I do not own Harry Potter, I merely borrow him for some adventures. **

_**Its 1535, Sir Harry Potter and Lady Ginny are moving to the court of Henry VIII but magic does not mix with the most volatile court in the whole of the Christendom. Anne Boleyn's star is falling and will the Potters be dragged down with her?**_

Ginny awoke. The pale dawn sunlight filtered through the windows, in the distance, the birds sang there morning chorus. On the bed next to her lay Harry, his raven black locks as unruly as ever, his startling green eyes closed, his face contented in sleep. She raised the covers and stepped down onto the cold stone floor, her white nightgown disturbing the rushes that lay on the floor, lavender and thyme. Ginny inhaled and let out a long sigh, never had she been so happy in her life before. On the table by the fire was a ewer and bowl, the water warm. Ginny untied her flaming red hair, it fell like a water fall around her shoulders, and she began to wash.

She finished dressing, enjoying the rich velvet next to her skin; the dress was cut low enough to just reveal the sensual curves of her breasts. It was the same green as Harry's eyes and suited Ginny's red hair which fell in lose curls still around her shoulders perfectly. Ginny turned and noticed that Harry was awake, his almond shaped eyes now open, and she smiled.

'My love you're awake at last, you must hurry. We wouldn't want to be late!'

Harry laughed 'Of course, Lady Ginevra Potter wouldn't want to miss any of her first day at court. Hmm it's cold in her why don't we light a fire?' Harry reached for his wand 'Incendio' sparks shot from his wand tip and now a roaring fire stood in the grate filling the room with heat. 'Come here I have a gift for you, close your eyes.'

Ginny shut her lids, she felt Harry gently lift her hair and something cool and heavy around her neck, 'Open' Harry whispered, Ginny could feel his warm breath on her neck. Slowly she opened her eyes, a pendent hung a round her neck, a large emerald surrounded with diamonds which shone, reflecting the flickering light from the fire. Ginny simply couldn't speech.


	2. Chapter 2

Ginny rode straight back and proud, her riding habit was green as was her French half moon hood, which framed her face, Queen Anne had made them famous and the shaped suited her face much more then the heavy gable hoods which had been popular during the rule of Katharine of Aragon. Ginny personal thought they looked like a thatch roof. Ginny slowed her horse, a sweat tempered mare she had named snow because of her white flanks, to a walk as she passed through the gates of Windsor castle, Harry at her side their train behind them. Her jaw dropped, it was the first time she had seen Windsor castle, said to be the greatest of all Henry's palaces. It was not a castle built for war like the name implied, but a stately home with large parkland, it all showed what a stable country this was.

Harry and Ginny made their way through the great winding corridors of the castle, it seemed an age before they finally made their way to the privy chamber of the king, the guards opened the great double doors with a quick salute. The stepped inside the opulent room empty apart from a few ladies of the court who seemed to have nothing better to do the sit and talk in the king's rooms. Noticing their entrance one of the women came over, she was pretty, with beautiful fair hair, her dress was of great quality but looked old and worn. She fell into a graceful curtsy, Harry bowed and Ginny tried to imitate the woman's graceful movement but found that she would need to practice.

'Sir Harry, Lady Ginevra, the king has been expecting you. He is at chapel at the moment with the queen taking mass but I am sure they shall return soon' Her voice was the elegant style of those who had spent their whole life as courtiers, 'I am Lady Carey, but nobody has called me that since my husband died, everybody calls me Mary, Mary Boleyn.'

Suddenly Ginny realised who she was, the Queens sister, the other Boleyn girl, mistress to King François, when she had lived in the French court and then to king Henry himself. Rumour had it that she had two children from Henry, but rumours were rife in a court like this, and who knew what the truth was.

The next moment the great doors opened and Henry and his court entered with great pomp and ceremony. Ginny and all the other women in the room fell into deep curtseys and Harry bowed low. Henry seated himself in his great throne, Queen Anne by his side, Mary stepped forward and in a clear voice she began, 'Your Grace may I introduce, Sir Harry Potter and Lady Ginevra.' She stepped to one side allowing Harry and Ginny forward, and Ginny had her first good look at the king. He was a tall man, with wide shoulders, his body muscular from hunting nearly everyday, and under his diamond encrusted cap was hair just likes Ginny's, flaming red.

'my wife tells me you are kin to her uncle the duke of Norfolk, Sir Harry I am pleased to hear your advice in matters, you shall be in my privy counsel, and as for your beautiful wife I am sure my wife will appoint her to be a Lady in waiting' he turned to his wife, she was dark haired and was very beautiful, around her neck was a pearl necklace with a golden B, 'whatever pleaseth your grace.' Came her reply.

'Now enough of these talks' roared the king 'I hope to see your wife and yourself out hunting this afternoon, and we shall be having a great masque, my darling you must chose some of your ladies to dance, four in all I think.'

'That shall be very merry, now Mary Carey, Jane Seymour and myself of course shall dance, but who will be the fourth?' Anne scanned the room, a plain looking woman spoke up 'Sister may I not dance?'

Anne's dark eyes found Ginny's,' no Lady Rochford, Lady Ginevra would you care to join us in our merry little masque?'

' I would love to your grace' Ginny couldn't believe her ears she had been at court for not nearly an hour and she would be dancing in a masque. Lady rochfors threw her a glance of pure hatred, Ginny didn't realise what a dangerous enemy Jane Parker would turn out to be.


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of the morning flew by; Queen Anne's rooms were a hive of activity, with music, dancing, card games and of course flirtations. Ginny was introduced to so many people that morning, the court seemed to be filled with people with nothing better to do then hang around the Queen's rooms, and she knew she would never hope to learn all there names. Ginny got the impression however that this was a court ruled by the Howards, they were everywhere and at the centre of them all the three Boleyn's, Mary the youngest fair and sweet always ready with a smile, Anne dark and wise and George one of the most handsome men at court who could turn anything into a compliment. But they were followed by a shadow, Jane Parker, George's wife, she was a wealthy heiress and George had married her for her connections and the wishes of his uncle, and it was no secret that the three Boleyn's hated her. Ginny could see why, there was something odd about her but she just couldn't put her finger on it.

Preparations began in earnests for the masque, it would be performed at Whitehall and there would be a castle and Ginny and the other dancers would be attacked by Indian women (the choristers) before being rescued by the green nights (the king and his favourite courtiers). The master of revels came over and taught them their dances and lines, Ginny was given the part of kindness and was very happy when she found out they would be wearing dresses of Lincoln green which made Ginny's hair shine and glow radiantly.

The masque turned out to be great fun, with the choristers throwing rose petals and the dancers spraying rose water. At the end when the knights came over to dance, the king took Ginny's hand; he was unmistakeable with his golden mask and red hair, taller then everybody else in the room. As the dance brought them near the king whispered,

'I am jealous of your husband, for when you take of your dress tonight he shall be showered in sweetmeats' this was not the language of courtly love but something all together different and Ginny was unsure how to reply 'but you can have whatever you

want for you are king, king of château vert of course, if you were King Henry you could have whatever you wanted when ever'

'And what do you think of the king?' came his reply

'He is the wisest and most handsome King in the entire world; we are all stars circling his greater moon. But he has never even glanced in my direction'

'Oh he has more then glanced'

Ginny gasped, she loved Harry but this was the king, the king of England.

The music had ended, the dance finished, it was time for the unmasking, Ginny removed her mask with shaking hands, her hair fell down her back, Ginny finally returned to her senses the king was looking at her with longing in his eyes, the queen who had been dancing with her brother gave her a long look, she looked as if she was measuring her worth like a horse for market and Ginny was unsure what it all meant. Before she could give it anymore thought he king called for them all to dine and Harry was by her side.


	4. Chapter 4

They proceeded to the great hall for a feast of unimaginable proportions, the servants entered in procession, with great bowls of soup, pies, hunches of venison and every game bird imaginable. The crowning piece to all this was a great peacock, its brightly coloured fathers still in place; the great bird was stuffed with a goose, which was then stuffed with a chicken, then a wood pigeon. At the very centre was a lark, this the king sent to Ginny.

Ginny was seated with all the other ladies of the court, and was shocked when a servant presented her with the lark with a flourish. Ginny looked up to where the king sat, he was looking straight at her; she gave him a smile of thanks and slowly began to eat the rich meat.

……………………………………………………………………………………

Ginny sat by herself, the feast had been followed by a great sword fight between two of the King's fools. Ginny had been marvelled by their great skill, she knew it was all a performance but couldn't help but gasp as they performed their tumbles. That had been followed by even more dancing and having danced for over an hour she was tired and couldn't wait to go to bed but she knew she could not leave until Queen Anne had retired to her rooms. Lost in her own thoughts Ginny barely noticed the king as he walked in her direction, it wasn't until he was nearly upon her that she returned to her senses. She fell at once into her deepest curtsy, before gracefully returning to full height. King Henry directed her at once back to the bench, sitting beside her.

"Lady Ginevra"

"Your Majesty"

"Call me Henry; I want to hear my name on your lips"

Ginny swallowed nervously, she knew where this was leading, and she was very unsure about what she must do. "Henry" it was little more then a whisper, but she could see the King filling with desire before her very eyes.

"Ginny, if I was to tell you to come to my chamber, tonight, what would you say?"

"Your Majesty I could not, I love my husband I could not do that to him. It would break his heart!"

I dark look crossed his face, he was a man used to getting his every desire and whim. This was the first time anyone had ever said no to him so bluntly. Ginny was scared, she knew the king was impetuous, and hoped he would not fly into one of his fits of rages, but suddenly he melted. She watched as the golden mask fell away and for the first time she saw his true feelings. He was silent for several minutes but at last he spoke.

"I respect your choice, I only wish that my own wife was so virtuous as yourself." He looked towards Anne, Ginny followed his gaze, the queen's head was thrown back in laughter around her the most hansom men of the court. " I asked only one thing of her, and that was a boy, and she couldn't even do that. Both Mary and Bessie Blount have golden haired boys, true Tudors growing strong, but neither Katharine nor Anne can give me a son! I think I must be cursed by god himself." With that he left the room his court quickly following him.

Ginny never knew how much the king worried something drastic was going to happen at court soon, she does did not know what.


End file.
